The present invention relates to a method of forming a frame-like molding on a peripheral edge portion of a platelike article such as a window glass, using an extrusion die. In this method, a molding extruded from the extrusion die is continuously formed on the peripheral edge portion, simultaneously with the extrusion of the molding. As is known, the molding formed thereon has various functions such as protective, sealing and decorative functions.
There are various proposals for providing an automotive or architectural window glass with a frame-like molding, as follows.
JP-A-57-158479 discloses a method of fixing a molding, gasket or the like to a glass plate. In this method, a molding or gasket 3 is fixed to a glass plate 4 by a pressing roller 5 immediately after a material for the molding or gasket 3 is extruded from a die 2 of an extruder 1 (see FIG. 1 of this publication). The pressing roller 5 and the extruder 1 are moved along a peripheral edge of the glass plate 4 for fixing the molding or gasket 3 on the peripheral edge thereof.
JP-A-2-106427 discloses a method of simultaneously forming first and second ribbons on an automotive window glass (see FIG. 9 of this publication). The second ribbon 15 is formed on the first ribbon 12 and is to be adhered to the automotive body (for example, see FIG. 1 of this publication). The first ribbon 12 is designed to cure within a very short time. In contrast, the second ribbon 15 is designed not to cure until the window glass is fixed to an automotive body. That is, the second ribbon 15 is maintained to have plasticity and adhesion until the window glass is fixed to an automotive body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,526 discloses an apparatus for extruding a polymer profile directly on a peripheral edge portion of one major surface of a glass plate. This apparatus has a means for modifying a polymer flow through one of polymer supply channels. The modification takes place as a function of the radius of curvature (R) of the path covered by an extrusion die of the apparatus.
JP-A-4-151225 discloses a method of fixing a molding to a peripheral edge portion of a window glass by rotating the window glass relative to an extruder's die fixed at one position.
JP-A-6-8728 discloses a method of producing a window glass having a molding. In this method, while a synthetic resin material is extruded from a die onto a peripheral edge portion of one surface of the window glass, a die is moved along a peripheral edge portion of the window glass and the locus and angle of the die 3 are corrected.
JP-A-5-330334 discloses another method of producing a window glass having a molding. In this method, a molding and a dam are formed at the same time on a peripheral edge of a window glass by extruding a synthetic resin material(s) from a die(s).
JP-A-4-261822 discloses a window glass with a molding, a method of producing this window glass, and an apparatus for producing this window glass. In this method, at first, a resin adhesive 4 is applied to a peripheral edge of a window glass 3. Then, a portion of the peripheral edge of the window glass 3 is inserted into a cavity 17 of a die 13. Then, an extruded molding 5 is continuously applied to the peripheral edge of the window glass 3, simultaneously with the extrusion of the molding 5, while the window glass 3 is suitably rotated relative to an extruder.
There is an increasing demand to provide a window glass with a molding, which molding has a substantially constant sectional shape as desired even at a curved corner portion of the window glass, particularly in case that the molding has a lip portion extending outward from a major portion of the molding.